


like father, not like son

by Bismuth_is_Underrated (Yuttis)



Category: Oliver Thorn - Fandom, philosophy tube
Genre: Gen, look i needed to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuttis/pseuds/Bismuth_is_Underrated
Summary: the arsonist has to face someone for who he'd rather be the last one of his kind and then he should nicely die off too, thank you
Relationships: the arsonist & the firefighter
Kudos: 8





	like father, not like son

**Author's Note:**

> the names are like pfff random  
> i didn't proofread any of this  
> enjoy

The theory was that there were several arsonists. The theory was that the arsonist was one of the firefighters. The theory was that the arsonist doesn’t exist and is actually some accidental fires. 

Olive didn’t use to care about who or what caused the fires. He became a firefighter to save people from them, not to uncover their causes. Bringing out kids and stopping fires spreading to other buildings was a reward enough. But Olive couldn’t save everyone. Even at that moment, as he was running down a corridor, moving towards the epicenter of the fire, he remembered the skeletons and burnt flesh and people dying in hospitals. It was not enough to just fight fires, he had to find what was causing them- but not before dousing these ones in extinguisher.

The fire had just started in this building and was not surrounded by the usual amount of fuel, weird slip for the usually deadly arsonist, so the firefighter managed to suss it out incredibly quickly. He sighed in relief and relaxed his body. The threat was gone for today and Olive started to think about what to have for the dinner. Maybe something vegan?

He smelled gasoline and quickly raised his head. What? A ring of fire lit up around him- a trap! Having no other options, Olive straight up ran through the fire. There he saw a figure, who looked at him with surprise and started running in the opposite direction.

The firefighter wanted to run after them but remembered the fire. He cussed and started spraying fire extinguisher at it, hoping that the arsonist won’t get too far.

\---

Fachtan has never had problems with taking out people before. Tom Gently, the immigrant at Mcdonald’s, even some relatively high-caliber politicians.. and he couldn’t take out a weak girl! He ran around a corner and stopped to heave in and out. The arsonist was middle aged and he didn’t usually need to run away- usually no-one survived to run after him. He didn’t even have clothes to change into to stop his s- ..to stop the degenerate firefighter from identifying him. But no matter, he would simply need to get home fast and change his clothes. Now, he only needed to find the closest taxi and-

“Stop!” 

Fachtan froze and considered running away, before realizing that it would not help. Maybe he could play innocent? Slowly, the arsonist turned around to face the firefighter, who was covered in sweat and heaving, expression intense, but who also froze seeing his relative.

Olive couched and straightened himself. He nodded to Fachtan: “Father.”  
“Alivia.”  
“It’s Olive, you know that!”

The arsonist saw that pissing off the firefighter would be a bad move, so he shook his head: “of course, how could I make that mistake, Olive.”

The genetical dead end was looking around furiously and asked the older man: “Did you see the arsonist running out? It’s the only exit.”  
“Well, I didn’t see anyone. He must have left through the window.”  
“At a three story building? Doubt it.”

The arsonist regretted not lying and saying that he has seen someone running past, but now he had to get himself out of there somehow: “Well, there are ladders under some windows, correct? Someone wearing a jumpsuit would get out of here easily.”  
“No, they weren’t wearing a jumpsuit it was more like the suit tha-” he jumped and looked at Fachtan. “..that you’re wearing. Right now. It was the same colour too. You two are the same height and shape, if I think about it.”

But the arsonist was no-one to be pushed into a corner: “Are you accusing your own father of being the arsonist?”. He muttered next part, but loudly enough for the firefighter to hear: “No wonder our family is not well.”

“N-no! It’s just that-”  
“Just that what, Alivia? That you’ve decided to do another irreversible selfish action, again, without thinking about how it affects others? That you’re literally tearing this family apart? You know that you’re why grandma Julie’s heart gave out, right?”

But firefighters never work alone. Behind the arsonist another firefighter came from behind the corner, shouting to Olive: “The whole house is empty, totally different from the arso’s usual method.” She pointed at Fachtan: “Did he lite the fire?”

“Wait I hav..” Olive’s posture snapped back upright and he looked at his father. After a brief pause, he nodded to his co-worker: “Yes, he did. I saw it. He’s a dangerous criminal.”

The arsonist was guided away, rather than dragged. He’d get out somehow. He’d end that western-civilization wrecking socialist if it was the last thing he did.

\---

“Hey, Olive, you heard?”

Olive looked at the approaching person.  
“No I didn’t, what happened?”  
“They let your dad out. Good lawyers.”

Olive’s face twitched, but he didn’t feel that surprised: “He disowned me, I’m pretty sure. Now dad of mine.”  
“Right, sorry!”

They sat together in silence for a few moments.

“Are you scared?”  
“Why would I be?”  
“Well, he tried to murder you, right?”  
“He almost killed me when I came out to him,” Olive shrugged, “I stayed in hospital for a week after that beating.”

The other person gasped: “That’s terrible! I really hope that you’ll catch him the next time he starts a fire.”  
“Well, i personally hope that he starts no more fires,” the firefighter chuckled, “but we can’t count on that.”

Olive also hoped that someone else will catch him the next time, so he won’t be undercut by Fachtan’s old abuse again. But that evening he simply hung out in his friend’s place, where everyone respected him and the good atmosphere never stopped. He didn’t need his father. Never will.


End file.
